Chapter 348
Resolution (覚悟, Kakugo) is the 348th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The chapter starts with the final part of the Hunter Exam, whereCheadle asks the participants whether they knew about about Beyond Netero's expedition to the Dark Continent, and if they knew, how and when did they get across that information.The participants were also asked on how they would explain their information in the best way to a person that did not know about this and on what the merits of receiving this information beforehand were. The scene jumps to Kurapika and Mizaistom Nana, who are trying to verify what the contestants say. He concludes that Yunde is completely lying and doesn't know, Muhel has mixed truth with lies, and that lastly one is hiding extremely important information. Kurapika is surprised on the amount of people that have cleared the thermography and lie detectors. Further on, Kurapika is explaining his abilities to Mizaistom, and the limitations it has, and thinks about the possibility that if the enemy has someone on their side that can manipulate other's memory then his chain would likely not work. Tserriednich gets a call from his elder brother Benjamin while he is wrestling with a lion, who then tells him that the king of Kakin has decided that whoever survives this expedition becomes soon the new king. Thankful of God, Tserriednich warns his brother that it's him that is going to be the king. Tserriednich then gets a call from one of his bodyguards that all five of his staff have passed the examination. Tayta then tells that if they lie or hide any information from the Hunter Organization, they will get rejected. She the confirms that the bodyguards of the princes that haven't participated in the exam were Benjamin's and Tyson's, the first and sixth princes respectively. All of the bodyguards from the seventh prince, Luzoor, failed the exams, and Tserriednich orders to return to her defensive duties, and to tell everyone to get an understanding of the Black whale. Back at the Hunter Exam, Mizaistom confirms that there is no one within the Zodiacs that has powers to manipulate somebody's memory. He continues to say that within the Zodiacs, there were three factions, with Ging and Pariston being exceptions. He knows all of the powers of the Hunters of his own faction (which includes Botobai, Cheadle and Ginta) but doesn't know the powers of the other members. Because of the expedition, however, the Zodiacs were to form new factions based on their talent and expertise, and because of that he has gained the approval of the other Zodiacs to share information about their power. He then tells Kurapika that he wont tell the Zodiacs about his (Kurapika's) power but won't tell him either. Mizaistom and Kurapika are suspicious of Yunde and Muhel, and wonder if they were purposely sent in as decoys by some powerful spies. Mizaistom then infers that the spy may be a traitor within the Zodiacs since Pariston left so soon after losing the presidential election, and Kurapika volunteers to find the traitor. He eventually finds out that the traitor is Saiyu. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc